The proposed work is focused on the development of a novel air filtration media utilizing nanoparticle metal oxides. The system will be capable of purifying air from a broad range of toxic industrial chemicals that do not effectively adsorb on currently used air filters utilizing high surface area adsorbents, including activated carbons. The core of this innovation is the high chemical reactivity of nanoparticle metal oxides, which leads to decomposition of toxic chemicals and formation of nontoxic byproducts. This reactivity provides means for permanent confinement of volatile toxic industrial chemicals that are not efficiently immobilized by physical adsorption only. If successful, the proposed approach will enable filtration of up to 100 additional toxic industrial chemicals in addition to approximately 50 compounds that are within capabilities of existing technologies. This will result in a dramatic improvement of performance of existing personal gas masks, building and vehicle purification systems, as well as laboratory and industrial filters. The proposed project will protect health and improve safety of all humans subjected to toxic industrial chemicals by limiting or eliminating the harmful exposure. The potential beneficiaries include: rescue and medical workers, building or vehicle occupants, law enforcement and military personnel, as well as the general public. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the proposed work, several nanoparticle metal oxides will be synthesized in a granular form suitable to be used in a packed bed filter. Their air filtration ability towards ammonia, hydrogen chloride, acetaldehyde and dimethyl sulfate selected as representative toxins will be tested using the breakthrough method. Removal capacities, adsorption kinetics and effective diffusivities will be evaluated for each nanoparticle adsorbent. The experimental results will be compared with predictions of theoretical model for packed bed air filter. The feasibility of Phase I research will be evaluated based on comparison of air filtration performance of nanoparticle metal oxides with activated carbons and other sorbents that are used currently. [unreadable] [unreadable]